Young Guns
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Before they were legends, before they were icons, they were teenagers. Young James joins with his Uncle Max to America to get treatment in Gotham City and the both of them stay with Max's old friend Alfred. As for Bruce and James their adventure is only the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

**Young Guns**

* * *

Disclaimer: The TV series of Gotham and Young Bond is created, along with owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

AN: This will be set during Gotham's third season: Mad City and a few weeks after the episode of _The Gentle Art of Making Enemies_ , there will be some references of the Young Bond books and it will be set a month after the book _Heads You Die_ and oh reviews are always welcomed.

Chapter: 1

 **The Gentle Art of making friends**

* * *

 **Gotham City, Connecticut, USA**

 **Gotham International Airport**

An airplane lands on the runway of Gotham International airport as the plane itself has come from Heathrow airport in London England, then the plane comes to a stop as people are getting off the plane, the skies are gray on this day as it has been raining for the past hour, but has cleared up. The last two people to step out of the plane as a young teenager who is six-teen years old and a middle-aged man who is in his 50's, who is dressed in a nice suit, along with sporting a cane as well.

The man coughed for a moment as he kept on walking as this man is a former member of British Intelligence as in MI-6, his name is Maxwell "Max" Bond and walking besides him is a six-teen year old dressed in black and very clean cut his name is James Bond who parents were killed in a mountain climbing accident when he was 11 years old and then he went to live with his Uncle Max and his Aunt Charmian.

James is with his uncle as Max is going to a special hospital in Gotham to get treatment for Cancer and they didn't know what the recovery time would be. Max told him that he arraigned to have them stay with an old friend Alfred at his employers place, young James would be going to school for a week here in Gotham City. James had heard this city has a reputation of being tough and corrupt just like when he spent time in Cuba last month on a holiday, but turned out to be an adventure.

The last time he had been to America was a year ago in the bright lights and the big city of Los Angeles, most note worthy Hollywood with all of those movie stars, James found it a little annoying everywhere he goes it turns out to be an adventure, hopefully only being a week here doesn't turn out to be one. Up ahead they see an old style car there with a man standing there holding an umbrella as Max and Alfred gave broad grins to each other, along with a friendly hand shake.

"Max you look good old friend," said Alfred

"So do you old friend," said Max "I heard this city is keeping you tough,"

"Well you have to be with me mentoring Master Bruce," said Alfred "And this must be your nephew Master James,"

"Just James sir," said Bond "My uncle told a few stories about you,"

"I hope those stories are good ones," said Alfred

"He did mention your girlfriend," said Bond "Olivia and you two were going to-"

"I huh, think I should get you to school," said Alfred "I already dropped Master Bruce off and Max has a big day tomorrow,"

"Yes we have catching up to do old friend," said Max

So then they got in the vehicle as James, along with Max sit in the back seats of the vehicle, while Alfred sits up from as he is driving them away from the airport and will drop James off at school.

* * *

 **Gotham Private School**

It is almost lunch time as the students are getting out of class now as Bruce Wayne along with a few friends will head to the cafeteria shortly; he looked out of the window for a moment and saw the car there as Alfred was the first to get out, and then open the door as a kid about his age. Alfred did mention to him that an old friend will be staying at the manor for a week and is getting treatment for something, also the nephew of Alfred's friend will be going to school for a week as well.

"Bruce did you hear the news," said one of the students

"What news?" asked, Bruce

"That one of the members of Danger Society will be going to school for a week," said the student

"Danger society," said Bruce "You mean that risk-taking club of kids,"

"That's them," nodded another student "I think it's the kid they call Danger James,"

"Must have been him that just walked in school we will know for sure," said Bruce "Its lunch time let's go,"

* * *

 **Elsewhere in School**

James Bond just walked into school as he felt this place to be rather stiffness in the air until he is approached by a man in a suit to indicate he is the principle of this private school. He looked like a man who means business and of course that is like any other principle or headmaster he has met as he stands there for a moment in knowing they have their own pace to speak.

"I know your only here for a week Mr. Bond," said the principle "Just stay out of trouble as I talked to a few people I know across the pond as you have a habit of getting into trouble,"

"Well would you believe trouble is my middle name," said Bond with a smile

"Do I look I am joking Danger James," said the principle

"Well if you had a sense of humor to begin with," said Bond "You would actually be a more cheerful person, so relax old boy,"

"Just get your ass to class when it's time for class," said the principle "Lunch time is now,"

"Well if you had any class," said Bond "You would use a better choice of words,"

The principle gave up in annoyance and left in frustration, a couple of kids came towards him as they're lead by the captain of the football team as he looked like a hyperactive jerk, as a couple of cheerleaders and has a smirk upon his face.

"Looks like we got a new kid here," said the teenager "He doesn't look so tough,"

"Well you don't look so smart," said Bond "Guess being dumb is part of your life style,"

"What are you making fun of me," said the teenager "Do you know why they call me wildcat on the football field,"

"I don't know maybe you act like a pussy cat when you get hit," said Bond "I heard brain damage can cause intelligence level problems,"

"Grant leave him alone," said one of the cheerleaders "He's rather cute,"

"His accent is sexy," said the other cheerleader

"Helena and Kate," said Grant "Shut-up I'm doing the talking," glaring at the cheerleaders and then looking at James "I bet you can't do something dangerous, I heard you danger kids, do danger stuff," he chuckled "I dare you to do something dangerous,"

"Well if you insist and I get to go on a date with one of your cheerleader friends of yours," said Bond

"Fine whatever," said Grant

James looked at his surroundings for a moment as he noticed a small crowd of kids have show up along with Bruce Wayne who is watching Ted Grant looking like a fool and James had found a whip to use, also watching from the window is Selina as well. Then he found it as he walked up the stairs, cracked the whip as it latches on to a high light fixture and used it as a swing to swing up in the air as he let go and flipped in the air until he landed feet first in front of them.

The whip dropped afterwards in Bond's hand as he cracked the whip again as it tore off the pants of Ted Grant showing he has poke dotted underwear as everyone started laughing at him and he looked embarrassed, but angry as well. James just stood there and grinned, he doesn't like to show off, but this kid was asking for it and Ted got so angry he tried to land a punch on Bond, but he side stepped and tripped him over to the floor.

"Guess that trip of yours was a short one," said Bond

Two other football players helped Ted Grant up and is being dragged away as he looked angry along with embarrassed as well.

"Nobody does that to wildcat," said Grant "Next time I will see you in the boxing ring,"

"That was cool what you did," said Helena "Never seen anyone embarrass Ted "Wildcat" Grant before, Oh my name is Helena Bertinelli and this is Kate Kane,"

"Hi," said Kane "Nice to meet you,"

"As for that date I would like to," said Helena "Perhaps the school prom,"

"Ah, a regular huntress," said Bond "I like that,"

He walked over to her and gave her a nice pat upon her butt as she flinched for a moment, but knows he is being playful, but gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked at the clock to know it is time for lunch. She giggled with her friend Kate as the both of them walked away. Bruce came towards James.

"That was an unforgettable moment," said Bruce "People will be talking about how you embarrassed Ted Grant and got one of the hottest girls in school to go on a date with in the same day, oh I'm Bruce Wayne," he puts out his hand for a formal handshake.

"Name's Bond, James Bond," said Bond as he shook Bruce's hand "Just takes confidence and speaking of girls, is that your girlfriend looking into the window,"

"What?" startled Bruce as he looked and sees Selina "Oh her" he blushed for a moment "She uh….well you know….it's complicated,"

"You can tell me about it later," chuckled James

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

When school was done with for the day Alfred came to pick James and Bruce up to take them to Wayne Manor, in which it was outside of the city and after getting out of the car all three headed inside as Max Bond is there as well, James and Bruce settled down in Bruce's study as Alfred went to go check on his friend.

"How is your uncle?" asked, Bruce

"He is tough as he will pull through," said Bond "He has cancer and is getting treatment for it here,"

"Your Uncle and Alfred are really old friends," said Bruce

"Old partners too," said Bond "As far as I know; perhaps your friend would like to join us,"

"How did you know I was here," said Selina

"You did hid in the trunk of the car," said Bond "Then you got out, before we arrived at the manor and you opened the window after that, also there are leaves on the floor,"

"You must be a detective or something like that," said Selina "Kind of cute,"

"I just learned a few things from my uncle," said Bond

"Just not being call Danger James," said Bruce "I know about Danger Society,"

"Why do they call you that and what is Danger Society," asked Selina

He goes on to explain that

"Cool," said Selina "I think Helen is a total bitch, your better off hanging around someone else,"

"You mean like you," said Bond "You know what they say about blondes,"

"And what would that be," said Selina

"Like Russian girls," said Bond "Better off having them in the sheets, rather than under the bed,"

"Guess your uncle taught you how to be sexist," said Bruce

"No, I learned that on my own," said Bond "Have you lost your virginity to Selena yet,"

Both Bruce and Selina just blushed at that.

"So you two haven't had the talk yet," said Bond "Guess Alfred hasn't taught you that part,"

"Like what talk," asked Bruce

"The birds and the bee talk never works," said Bond "The truth is a man's penis goes into a woman's choochie,"

Selina just bursts out laughing as Bruce looks confused at those words.

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

One of the guards is doing the rounds checking cell after cell until he came upon one cell as it is more of solitary confinement and opened the small door hatch as he sees the one called Jerome a very deranged kid sitting in a rocking chair looking at photos of someone as the guard recognized the photos of one Bruce Wayne some kind of boy billionaire.

"Jerome," said the guard "The meal is here,"

There is silence at first

"Damn it Jerome don't make me come in there," said the guard

More silence as the guard opened the solitary confinement door and headed inside, however someone jumped down upon him and stabbed him in the neck several times. Then takes off the clothes of the guard and puts it on, as he has a grin upon his face. The person named Jerome looked into the mirror and looked at the photos as he laughed for a moment.

"Brucie, we are not done yet," said Jerome with a laugh and headed out to go get his revenge.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. Adventures can be a bummer

**Young Guns**

Chapter: 2

 **Adventures can be a bummer**

* * *

 **GPD Headquarters**

 **The next day**

The GPD is as busy as always in which Gotham is a hot bed of criminal activity and among other things, as cops come and go from the GPD headquarters as Jim Gordon is busy at his desk looking over paper work, he hated doing paper work. He got to work with it as he never liked this part of the job and across from him is Harvey Bullock who is reading the newspaper until the phone rings on his desk as he picks it up and listens to whoever is on the other line.

Gordon must of thought it must be another case or something else as he noticed a frown upon his partners face as Bullock turned to look at him before hanging up the phone as Bullock sighed a bit and Gordon could tell this is trouble, as he put down his pencil and glared at Bullock waiting for the answer as people are going about their business, as he knows there is always something going on in Gotham.

"Jim," said Bullock "Got the call from Arkham Jerome Valeska escaped,"

"Damn," said Gordon "We better go find him before he causes chaos again,"

"Yeah we better," said Bullock "They found a lot of pictures in his cell of Bruce Wayne,"

"Ah, hell," said Gordon "Better inform the captain and we'll go to Wayne Manor,"

"Good idea," said Bullock

Both of them got up from their chairs, they informed the captain and headed out to get right to work in capturing that mad kid Jerome Valeska who's wreaked havoc upon Gotham more than once and they know they don't want another incident.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

"Brucie where are you," said Jerome

Jerome Valseka is wandering the halls of Wayne Manor he rather liked the place and is considering burning down the place, he decided to come here first to confront Bruce Wayne after being humiliated by him in their last encounter, he found it to be fun to say the least. It was morning time and no one in the manor is around hmmm? Perhaps he should have come sooner, oh well too late for that anyway.

"Well, well," said Jerome "Brucie holds a thing for his parents,"

Jerome almost gagged at looking at all three of them in the painting, family bah as he had killed his mother and father. However his brother still lives and doesn't live in Gotham, good he doesn't want his worthless brother in the city anyway and was planning on killing him anyway. He glanced at the time upon the clock, oh right it's morning and he must be at school or Wayne Enterprises, security is tighter at those places.

Then out of the corner of his eye he sees a blonde girl looking in the window and he knew who it is, that girl of Brucie's the Kat something and he gave off a grin as it could work and he figured he could use her as bait to draw Bruce out, he could use some muscle as well and got in contact a few followers of his that are still alive and not in prison. Selina saw that monster and left the grounds, she had to warn Bruce before it's too late.

* * *

 **Private school**

Alfred had dropped them off at school as Alfred had used the car to take his friend Max to the special hospital to get the treatment done for cancer and so they headed into the school as kids are going inside, along with teachers also. Bruce mentioned to James gym class starts first, of course Ted Grant still angry at James for humiliating him challenged him to a boxing match after the cross-country run.

Gym class started in the morning as Bruce is with James, along with other students in which they are about to do some laps and then followed by some climbing. Bruce wanted to train his body to do such things like this and James had done this before. So they got into starting position and the gun goes off as all of them started to do some cross-country in a form of several laps.

Bruce noted that James did his own pace as the others were a little ahead of him, however James caught up with the others and passed by them in no time, Bruce could tell James has done something like this before considering he has the nick name of Danger James from that Danger society club. The cross-country kept going on for a bit until Bruce and James were neck and neck.

Bruce wanted to go past his limits in running and did so James noticed this as he picked up speed as well, both of them are sprinting a bit until Bruce got a cramp in his right leg as he hobbled a bit, but kept on going and James was finished as he watched Bruce hobble to the finish line, as Bruce stumbled a bit as James lent him a hand and nodded. Bruce knows he has a long way to go.

"I've done cross-country before," said Bond "So I am used to it,"

"Yeah I think I need to do more," said Bruce "Looks like you have a boxing match,"

* * *

 **Inside the gym**

The bell had rung as James and Ted step out from their corners in which Ted starts off with a right and a left as James dodges those shots as he landed a hard punch to the stomach, followed by several jabs to the face. Ted then tried to rope him and get some hits on James as he got in a defensive posture as Ted landed a few until he is stunned by a hard uppercut to his nose as his head snapped back. The kids noticed Ted is a good boxer and has beaten some of the best in school, but see now Ted "Wildcat" Grant is being schooled.

Ted growled in annoyance and using his nickname the Wildcat to go crazy by trying to land several shots only to miss or be blocked, James then sticks and moves as he followed by several jabs to Ted's face as he kept on getting more mad and tried to hit him, but missed again. Then James landed a hard shot to Ted's stomach, followed by a hard shot to the jaw along with a hard shot to the nose as Ted goes down hard. Ref counted to 10 and Bond had won as Ted looked like he was sleeping on the mat.

"Well that was fun," said Bond

"I need to learn to do that," said Bruce "Alfred did taught me some boxing skills,"

"And who do you think?" said Bond "Taught Alfred,"

"Max," smiled Bruce

"It seems you have company," said Bond

Bruce turned around to see Jim Gordon a man he trusts and his partner Harvey Bullock as it looks like they have been watching the fight.

"Detective Gordon, Detective Bullock what brings you here," asked Bruce

"Hey Bruce we got some bad news," said Gordon

"Alfred,' said Bruce

"Jerome Valseka escaped from Arkham and is gunning for you," said Bullock "Just to let you know and who is your friend, he boxes pretty good almost better than Jim."

"Bond, James Bond," said Bond "Thank you sir, but by the looks of you, you have been boxing a few doughnuts,"

"Hey now hold on," said Bullock

"Back on subject," said Gordon "Best if you get protection,"

* * *

 **Streets of Gotham**

Selina "Kat" Kyle is walking the streets of Gotham as she is heading to the private school where Bruce goes to, to warn him about that creep until she is being followed by a couple of people behind her and then she ducked into an ally as a couple more people are in front of her. Then she turned around the creep known as Jerome Valseka stands there with a sinister like smile.

"Such a pretty kitty," said Jerome "Bruice likes you and I know it, don't worry I will let you live….well maybe after I kill Bruce," then he bursts out laughing as it echoed all around and the people surrounded her, she couldn't call for help or scream considering this is Gotham.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	3. It's that same old dance

**Young Guns**

Chapter: 3

 **It's that same old dance**

* * *

 **Private School**

The rest of the school day was rather interesting as Bruce decided to stay as James also stayed as well under the watchful eye of both Detective Gordon and Bullock as James mingled with several students as he is attending classes along with Bruce in which in a way to keep their mind off the escape mad kid who escaped Arkham and is gunning for Bruce due to their last encounter.

Bruce had read up on Jerome Valeska as the kid is sick and crazy, whom killed his own parents and has a brother who doesn't live in Gotham and is not like Jerome at all, due to the fact the brother of Jerome lives with his uncle. Bruce vowed not to kill him and that is what he is aiming to do, so the school day came to an end as he got some homework to do and right now Bruce along with James are heading outside of school.

They are followed behind by both detectives and there is Alfred by the car, everyone else is heading home for the day in which it is a rare sunny day in Gotham and most the time the city is dark and moody considering there is a so-call curse upon the city, for some reason. James had finished talking to Helena in which they're setting up a date for a later time and after that he joined Bruce.

"This Jerome fellow seems like a disturbed person," said Bond "Guess his train hasn't boarded the station,"

"Criminals are a superstitious cowardly lot," said Bruce

"You know one they could make that into a song," said Bond "It has a nice ring to it,"

"Ah, Master Bruce and James," said Alfred "did you two had a good day at school considering that nut job escaped,"

"It wasn't so bad," said Bruce "Ted _Wildcat_ Grant got embarrassed by James in the boxing ring, other than that it's a typical day in school,"

"Good, good," said Alfred "We'll be making a pit stop in the hospital as I know you want to check on Max,"

"Of course," nodded Bond

"The James talks about him," said Bruce "He is kind of like you,"

"Well I wouldn't say that," said Alfred "And I take it our escorts will be tagging along,"

"Got that right," said Bullock

Captains orders," said Gordon

They headed to their cars and drove off.

* * *

 **Gotham Hospital**

They took their time, but arrived at Gotham hospital a private hospital owned by the Wayne Foundation of Wayne Enterprises as everyone got out of their vehicles and headed inside, then using the elevator to head to the floor that Bond's uncle Max is on. Once they got to the room as Bullock and Gordon stood guard outside as James, Bruce and Alfred headed in the room as Max is lying there peacefully.

"Ah I have company," said Max "Besides these bloody doctors and the lovely nurses,"

"How are you old friend," asked Alfred

"The treatment is going well as I will be in here for a week," said Max "I don't mind it as I prefer holidays,"

"Good to see you are doing well," said Bond "And don't worry your wife will be giving you hell later when we get back to England,"

Max chuckled and said "I know, I know, and you Alfred need to speak more to Olivia, she is still pissed at you,"

"I….uh have duties to Master Bruce here," said Alfred

"If you need anything Mister Bond let me know," said Bruce

"Oh call me Max," said Max "Everyone does and same time tomorrow with the visit,"

All of them nodded as the doctor came to check on Max as they know in which it is time to leave and so they do so, to head to Wayne Manor for the rest of the day and Bruce wanted to get some homework done.

* * *

 **Unknown location in Gotham**

"Time to get up kitty cat," said Jerome

Selina groaned and woke up as she felt a chill upon her body as she is wearing some odd looking outfit that is very relieving and growled in anger as she tried to lunge at Jerome, but couldn't due to the fact she is chained to the wall.

"What the hell am I wearing you asshole," said Selina

"Just something of a pussy cat wears in parties and guess what you are Brucie's date," said Jerome as he laughed "It will be a night to die for, oh that is right….time for the guest of honor to come,"

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Gordon and Bullock patrolled the grounds of the Manor as Alfred, James and Bruce were inside as it is a relaxing time as Alfred went to go make something to eat for all of them as James and Bruce were in the study in which they were talking for a moment as the television is on, but James rarely watches television and then the channel changed to something else as it shows an image of a red haired person with a strange smile and Bruce knows who is it.

" _Hello there couch potatoes of Gotham_ ," said Jerome " _I need no introduction, because all of you know who I am_ ," he laughed " _Well Bruice I got a surprise for you,"_ the image switches over to Selina as she is in a strange get-up and is chained to the wall " _If you want to rescue your precious kitty princess. Come to this location and because kitty witty will lose all of her nine live if you don't come in time,"_ it shows a location and then to Jerome **"** _Be seeing you Bruice it will be a reunion to die for hah,aha,hah,ahahahahahaha_ h **,"**

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. Party Crashers

**Young Guns**

Chapter: 4

 **Party Crashers**

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

"He wants me and he will get me," said Bruce "Selina is in danger,"

"I suspect he won't be alone," said Bond "In which Selina is a tough girl to handle according to you,"

"The old damsel in distress routine never gets old," said Gordon "I say you shouldn't go,"

"Agreed," said Bullock "That location is old Gotham High school set to demolished soon, all the construction equipment is there,"

"People like him will kill her anyway," said Bond "So it would be smart to go, perhaps you officers can proved back up against any goons of his,"

"I agree as I can keep him busy," said Bruce "However I am unsure if Selina can make it out alive,"

Oh don't worry about that I have an idea in mind," said Bond "It would be best to get moving."

* * *

 **Old Gotham High School**

Jerome waited and waited for Bruce to show up as he had choose this place as a good hide out and it was going to be destroyed soon anyway as he had his followers wander about a bit and he smiled as he sees Selina there chained to the wall and wearing tight fitting burlesque clothing that showed her all the curves in the right places, perhaps he will keep her around for awhile after he kills Bruce so he can have his new play toy. However he has no interest in the opposite sex.

Police cars are heard off in the distance and are getting closer and closer, it means they are coming. Bruce is coming, good as the thought occurred him in his mind in how many ways he will kill Bruce. That thought alone made his mouth water and the chaos alone would bring Gotham to its knees, but he doesn't care as he knows life is one big joke.

One of his followers came and told him that the police are here and Bruce has come as well, in which he nodded and gave them instructions to attack the police, but not to harm Bruce at all. Jerome wanted to kill Bruce all on his own and now let the show to begin as he turned on the radio as music played in the background in a form of a game show, he is dressed in purple like a showman would do.

Bruce Wayne and the police got out of the vehicle as James has a plan in which he used the cover to conceal himself, as Bruce walked in the old gotham high school and these followers of that man Jerome are attacking the police in an exchange of gunfire, but they didn't notice James and they didn't attack Bruce as Bruce is fearless and walked inside.

Inside is a complete mess as the building is old and he sees arrows written in blood in telling him wearing to go in which it is up one level of the building and so he walked up the stairs as Jerome's followers are shooting at the police in which the gun battle is happening and further down the hall he spotted Jerome with a smile and dressed in purple.

"Bruice is about time you showed up," said Jerome "We have a dinner date come on inside,"

"Let Selina go," said Bruce "It's me you want,"

"Oh don't worry I will let your lovely kitty witty go," said Jerome "I like playing with her, come this way,"

Jerome laughed as it echoed all around and headed inside a room as Bruce walked down the hall in a serious manner and headed inside as he sees Jerome there with Selina dressed in an odd outfit, but he had to admit she does look hot and focused his attention on Jerome as the room looked fancy.

"Tonight you die," said Jerome "Now shall we play,"

"Wait before we play," said Bruce "I want to know why,"

"Why what," said Jerome "Don't waste my time, Bruice I know your stalling and now for the-"

A noise was heard in the background and something plowed right through the wall in a form of a wearing ball that crashed into Jerome as he fell to the one floor below as debris pile on top of him and James appeared from out of the hole from the wall.

"Would you believe I came in like a wreaking ball," said Bond

"Was that really necessary," said Bruce "I'll release Selina,"

"I'll watch your back," said Bond

Bruce went to go release Selina, in which Selina looked smitten at James for that great entrance he made, but she was great full for the rescue, Jerome did not expect that a wreaking ball that came out of no where, he digs himself out of the pile and sneaked on up the floor as his full attention is on Bruce as he knife is in his hand and is about to stab him, he smiled even more as Selina warned Bruce to watch out, suddenly something else happen.

"Get down," yelled Bond

Jerome turned to see something thrown at him in a form of a fire extinguisher, then bang as a shot is fired as the impact knocked Jerome off of his feet and sent him flying out of the window, the police and Jerome's followers watched as his body land upon the steel pointed fence of the old high school. It impaled him on contact as it goes right through his back and to his chest; Jerome stared at it for a moment and laughed to death.

Selina, Bruce and James look out to see a gruesome scene as Jerome is very much dead and noted that James saved his life and perhaps one day return the favor, as Selina gave Bruce a peak on the cheek and she gave one to James as well that was more sensual, she rather liked this costume despite it being a little weird on her.

"Guess he got the point," said Bond

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

It has been five days since Jerome was killed, it is night time in Gotham as the manor is calm and Bruce along with Alfred left to go to a charity event, so James was alone in the manor for a time and he will be leaving tomorrow as his uncle got many treatments and it was a success. They will be heading back to England soon and so he was looking over some books, until he hears a knock at the window in the bedroom in which he is staying in. So he goes over to see Selina there and he opened it as she has a smile on her face, along with wearing common clothing of Gotham people

"Thanks for the rescue," said Selina

"Bruce did his part," said Bond "He did release you,"

"Yeah he did," said Selina "Tell me how experienced are you,"

"Very," nodded Bond

"Eat me," said Selina

"As you wish," said Bond

They kissed as they stripped articles of clothing off in which they are nude and lay on the bed in which they dig deeper into ecstasy and passion. It was many, many hours later as Alfred put Bruce to bed for the rest if the night and went to go check on Master James as he took a peek into the guest bedroom he sees Selina and James there laying naked on the bed and the room is a complete mess. He slowly closes the door and shakes his head.

"Just like his uncle," muttered Alfred

* * *

 **Gotham city: 20 years later**

 **New Wayne Manor**

Bruce Wayne is hosting a charity party for the Wayne Foundation as it is packed full of people and most of them are rich stuffy types, he is drinking ginger ale in giving off his playboy lifestyle and the ladies are looking him on with awe and glees upon their faces, most of them are beautiful and then Alfred walked up to his master and whispered in his ear a guest wants to see him in the study. Bruce nodded and went to the private study to see someone standing there.

"Who knew our lives would turn out as they are now," said Bond

"World's greatest master spy," said Bruce "Who knew,"

"Batman the dark knight," chuckled Bond "20 years it has been,"

"Been that long," chuckled Bruce "I tend to forget my childhood as I was rather green back then,"

Meh, we've grown up to be the men we are today," said Bond

"Agreed," nodded Bruce

"I take it that boyfriend of yours the joker is still toying with you," said Bond "Reminds me of Jerome Valeska,"

"That is a name I haven't heard in a long time," said Bruce "The Joker and Jerome could be one of the same-"

Bruce was about to say more as his sees the bat signal in the night sky and Bond's cell phone goes off as he answers it.

"Gotham needs me," said Bruce

"England needs me," said Bond "Another time,"

"Always old friend," said Bruce

Bruce headed to the batcave and James Bond headed out to his car, then getting in and driving away in an Aston Martin

"Been hiding long in my car Selina," said Bond

"Not long," said Selina

"Who knew you turned out to be catwoman," said Bond

"World's greatest master spy," said Selina "So where are we going,"

"The French Riviera," said Bond "Nice costume by the way,"

"I like cats," said Selina "Oooh the French Riviera, I will get my bikini there,"

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
